Tributo 14 2
by Once L
Summary: Pequeña serie de Fic's para este 14 de Febrero... 3. La 'No' Cita o Peripecia Rusiana .Shonen Ai. .TalaxKai. ¡Capítulo 3, actualizado!
1. Declaración o Chocolate de Amor

**† TRIBUTO 14/2 †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Hiiiii! n-n

Aquí estoy con mi aportación para este 14 de Febrero. Una pequeña serie de Fic's, todos one shots e independientes uno de otro, espero que les guste n.n?

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic**.**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Declaración o Chocolate de Amor**

******En la Abadía.**

- ¡Con que no fueras presumido, Kai!. ¡Con eso bastaba! –decía un molesto pelirrojo, al ir caminando por uno de los pasillos hacia la salida de la abadía con el mencionado.

- ¡Ja!. ¿Presumido? –preguntó el aludido, entrecerrando sus ojos presuntuoso.- Yo no soy presumido, Tala... –le dijo sonriendo, deteniendo sus pasos para ver al ruso.

- ¡Cierto! –corrigió enseguida éste.- ¡Eres arrogante!. ¡Altanero!, ¡Sarcástico!, ¡Odioso!... –retomaron su camino, mientras el oji-violeta enumeraba las "cualidades" de su acompañante, Kai Hiwatari.

_En ese preciso momento..._

**_En la entrada principal de la Abadía._**

- ¡Por favor!. ¡Necesito hablar con Kai! –decía desesperado aquella persona, siento retenido por uno de los guardias que custodiaba el lugar.

- ¡Lo siento muchacho!, pero te equivocaste de domicilio. Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre... –dijo al tomarlo del brazo, tratando de encaminarlo para que saliera del lugar.

- ¡No! –se resistía.- ¡Sé que Kai se encuentra aquí!. ¡Quiero verlo! –seguía diciendo el castaño, soltándose del agarre del hombre, y siguiendo firme a su petición.

Estaba seguro de que Kai ahí estaba. Y tenía que verlo.

- ¡Qué aquí no hay ningún Kai! –contestó un molesto hombre, al tratar de sacarlo de una vez por todas, y a la fuerza, pues aquel muchachito insolente se lo había ganado a pulso.

- ¡KAIIIIII! –el intruso visitante comenzó a gritar su nombre, a ver si así lo dejaban verlo.

**_En el pasillo._**

- ¡Vanidoso!, ¡Egocéntrico!, ¡Enfadoso!... –y la larga lista de bellas "virtudes" y "cualidades" del bicolor seguía y seguía, hasta que fue interrumpido por el mismísimo aludido.

- ¿Oye?, ¿Qué no acabas de describirte, Tala? –sonrió burlesco, viendo como el ruso gruñía por lo bajo.

- ¡Hmf!. De hecho... –entrecerró sus ojos.- Te acabo de describir a ti, Kai. No lo vuelvas contra mí, ¿quieres? –una sonrisita presuntuosa adorno sus labios, cruzando tranquilamente sus brazos.

- Triste... –mencionó un serio ruso-japonés al entrecerrar sus ojos, agregando arrogante.- Y yo que pensé que... –no pudo terminar, pues algo atrajo la atención de ambos.

- ¡¡KAAIIIIIIIII!! –se escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre en alguna parte de la abadía, haciendo que ambos bey-luchadores detuvieran sus pasos, mirando el largo pasillo, y luego, entre ellos mismos.

Sin duda estaban confundidos, así que salieron al patio, viendo como un muchacho reñía con uno de los guardias al quererlo sacar éste por la fuerza.

- ¡Kai!, ¡Kai! ¡KAAAAIIIIII! –decía fervientemente el intruso, a pesar de la fuerza que el sujeto usaba para retenerlo y todavía llevar hacia la salida.

El mismísimo aludido y Tala, veían fijamente la escena.

¿Quién era ese muchacho?, ¿Y por qué llamaba una y otra vez al bicolor? –se preguntaba esto último el pelirrojo, levantando confundido el ceño ante aquella imagen.

- ¡Te di...go que te mar...ches! –el hombre seguía tratando de sacarlo, pero el muchacho se resistía mucho.

- ¡N...oooo! –seguía luchando para no ser movido ni un centímetro más, aguantando todo lo que podía por permanecer en el lugar.

- ¿Quién es ése, Kai?. ¿Lo conoces? –la voz del ruso lo sacó de su trance, reaccionando ante aquella escena.

No había dudas.

- ¡¡Kaaaaiiiiiiii!! –el muchacho cayó al suelo por la presión ejercida entre ambos, dejando al hombre sin aire por su último esfuerzo.

- ¿W-wyatt? –articuló confundido Hiwatari por lo bajo, comprobando que en efecto era el castaño.

Aquel llamado atrajo la presencia del guardia y el muchacho, los cuales eran analizados por su mirada.

- ¡Ahh!, Kai! –una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, brillando intensamente sus ojos emocionado al verlo ante él.

Siendo el momento justo que aprovecho el guardia para alzar al intruso con fuerza y de la chaqueta, dejándolo colgado en el aire.

_Ahora si lo sacaría._

- Suelta al chico. –le ordenó serio el pelirrojo, acatando ésta, segundos después el hombre.

- Y retírate... –agregó fríamente el bicolor, retirándose inconforme el guardia.

- ¡Kai! –el castaño llegó con ambos, lanzándose a los brazos del mencionado, dándole un fuerte y efusivo abrazo.

Tanto Ivanov como el mismísimo Kai se desconcertaron ante tal muestra de afecto, y el primero, hasta se molesto un poco, pues su ceño se frunció.

- Hmf... –donde Tala gruñó por lo bajo, dirigiéndose al ruso japonés.- ¿Quién es éste, Kai? –le preguntó despectivamente, viendo como el muchacho dejaba de abrazarlo poco a poco, pero no del todo.

- ¡Ah, disculpa! –el castaño le miró.- No te había visto... –comentó apenado, sonriéndole nerviosamente al ruso.- Soy Wyatt. Amigo de Kai... –su sonrisa aumentó, dándole la mano educadamente al otro.

- Hm... –siendo la única respuesta del pelirrojo, antes de entrecerrar molesto sus ojos, y cruzar sus brazos.

_¿Qué no lo había visto?. ¿Pues quién se creía que era?_

- Yo soy Ta... –inició serio, siendo interrumpido antes de poder terminar.

- Lo sé. Eres Tala Ivanov. –sonrió, agregando después-. Líder hace dos años de los Demolition Boys, y hace algunos meses, capitán de los Blitzkreigs Boys, y también... fuiste el compañero de equipo de Kai... –una sonrisa pacifica adornó su rostro.

- ¿Co-cómo sabes eso? –cuestionó levemente molesto y confundido, ante aquellos datos tan específicos y correctos.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Eso es porque yo sé T-O-D-O, lo que respecta a Kai!. ¿Y sabes algo?... –sonrió un poco más- Te envidio un poco... –el pelirrojo levantó confundido una ceja, del mismo modo que Kai entrecerró cansado sus ojos.

- Wyatt... ¿A qué veniste a Rusia? –preguntó tranquilo el ruso-japonés, cruzando lentamente sus brazos.

- Yo... –sus ojos volvieron a brillar.- Quería... –se sonrojó un poco, al recordar el obsequio que le traía y lo que significaba.- Yo... quería verte y hablar contigo, Kai. –sonrió nervioso y muy, _MUY_ sonrojado.

- ¿Y por eso veniste hasta Rusia? –reafirmó confundido, sin dejar de verle.

- Bueno... ¿Qué más podía hacer si regresaste a Rusia y ya no supe de ti?. ¡Tenía que verte Kai! –su sonrisita nerviosa aumentó un poco, haciendo que el bicolor suspirara cansado.

_Al parecer, Wyatt seguía con esa pasión y obsesión hacia su persona._

- Tala... –volteó a ver al mencionado.

- ¡Sí, sí!, ¡Ya sé!. ¡Ya me voy! –pesadamente y enojado, se dirigió al pasillo, quedándose detrás de un pilar para ver y escuchar lo que ambos hacían y decían.

_¿Qué más podía hacer si lo habían corrido?_

- ¿De qué querías hablar Wyatt? –tranquilamente cruzó sus brazos.

- ¡Kaiiii! –volvió a abrazarlo efusivamente como si lo acabara de ver. ¡Te extrañe tanto!, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo o me muestras la ciudad? –se aferró alegre a su brazo, viéndole emocionado.

- ¡Hmf! –los ojos violetas de Tala, ardían como el fuego.

- No tengo muchas ganas de salir Wyatt, mejor... dime que querías decirme... –le vio fijamente, sin cambiar su semblante serio mi apartarlo tampoco de su lado.

- Bueno... –dijo desanimado, volviendo a sonrojarse.

Se puso enfrente del ruso-japonés, viéndole por breves segundos, y desviando su mirada al sentirse avergonzado y apenado.

_Silencio entre ambos._

El viento sopló levemente, moviendo sus mechones.

Kai miraba a Wyatt. Wyatt miraba a Kai.

Ambos se veían fijamente. Perdiéndose el castaño en aquellos hermosos y místicos ojos violetas.

"¡Tú puedes Wyatt!. ¡Hazlo!, ¡Todo estará bien!. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Sólo que te diga que no, pero... ¡Sé positivo, Wyatt!, ¡Si se puede, tú si puedes!" –él mismo se echaba porras, e intentaba tomar valor.

_Era el momento._

- Yo... –apretó con fuerza sus puños, bajando su cabeza, y ocultando su mirada y sonrojo.

- ¡Hmf! ¡Maldición! –sentenciaba molesto Ivanov, al ver claramente la escena. ¡Le va a decir...! –sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, aumentando su molestia y enojo.

- Kai, yo... –recordó el presente que le había llevado, mostrándolo poco a poco. Yo... –_tun tun, tun tun_. –su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y según él, más fuerte.

- Yo... -_tutun tutun tutun_.

La desesperación, impotencia y rabia se apoderaban a cada segundo del ruso.

- ¿Wyatt? –el bicolor se le acercó un poco, al ver que no se movía ni emitía sonido alguno.

_¿Qué le pasaba?_

Sin embargo, esos centímetros y su voz lo pusieron más nervioso y alterado que antes, haciéndolo sudar.

- Yo... -tutun tutun tutun tutun tutun tutun- ¡Te traje esto! –le extendió repentinamente el obsequio, al no aguantar más.

- ¿Eh? –le vio confundido y después, el regalo que le ofrecía.

- Tómalo, Kai... –volvió a ofrecérselo, muy nervioso, pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gra...cias –aceptó el presente, leyendo encima una pequeña nota.

_"Para Kai Hiwatari. La mejor persona, y el mejor bey-luchador del mundo. Wyatt"_

- Kai tú... –el oji-violeta le miró de nuevo.

- Tú me gus... –desvió su mirada apenado-

- ¡Hmf! –una aura rojiza invadía y rodeaba el cuerpo de Tala.

_Estaba más que confirmado._

- Me gu... gus... –comenzó a tartamudear de lo nervioso que estaba. Me gust... –sonrojado, se lanzó y lo besó.

Hiwatari estaba inmóvil. Viendo los ojos cerrados de Wyatt. Sintiendo, como había unido sus labios con los suyos... sintiendo, el tímido y dulce beso del castaño.

- ¡Grrr! –gruñendo, más que molesto el ruso, con ganas de darle una buena arrastrada al tal "Wyatt".

Apenado y sonrojado, el castaño se separó lentamente del bicolor, encontrándose con cierto temor al verse reflejado en sus urbes violetas.

- Me... gus...tas –dijo al fin, mirando al suelo, y evitando cualquier contacto visual.

- Wyatt, yo... –no sabía que decir, aún seguía en shock por aquello.

Repentinamente, y sin tiempo para que el ruso-japonés articulara sonido alguno, el castaño se hecho a correr hacia la salida.

- ¡Ey Wyatt, espera! –le llamó confundido al ver su reacción-acción tratando de que se detuviera. ¡Wyatt! –su llamado fue en vano.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico, eh? –cuestionó confundido el pelirrojo, al llegar a su lado como si nada.- Ni siquiera se espero para saber tu respuesta... –su vista permanecía en el camino que el joven visitante e intruso, sobre todo, había tomado a todo marcha.

- ¿Me estuviste expiando? –preguntó serio y molesto el ruso-japonés por sus palabras.

- ¿Eh?, Bueno... –miró hacía el cielo- Seamos realistas... –volvió a verle- No todos los días vine desde Japón un chico a declarársele a Kai Hiwatari, ¿verdad?. No podía perdérmelo Kai... –trató de justificarse, terminando con una sonrisa entre presuntuosa y ¿sexy?.

- ¡Hmf! -ahora era él, el que estaba molesto y con un aura rojiza que se avivaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Por cierto... –miró el regalo.- ¿Qué es lo que te regalo, eh? –preguntando curioso, se apoyó en su hombro, tratando de enterarse de aquello.

- ¡Hmf! –rió un poco.- Eres muy curioso, ¿verdad, Tala? –mencionó, percatándose de como lo utilizaba de recargadera.

- Hn –asintió el pelirrojo, viendo como comenzaba a destaparlo.

Al quitarle la envoltura, se encontraron con un enorme chocolate en forma de corazón. Que con mermelada de fresa, tenía escrito un mensaje: "Me gustas Kai".

- ¡Ahh!, ¡Qué lindo! –dijo burlesco el ruso, recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de su acompañante. ¿Mhm?... –por fin entendió. ¡Ahora entiendo! –miró fijamente al bicolor.- ¡Por eso se fue!. Espera que le des una respuesta en el Día de Blanco... –explicó, al recordar la costumbre que tenían en Japón, entendiendo su punto Hiwatari.

- ¿Y bien? –le golpeó levemente.- ¿Cuál será la respuesta del _gran_ Kai Hiwatari? –le miró suspicaz, analizando cualquier reacción.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Tala... –entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto, regresando ambos, de nueva cuenta hacia el pasillo.

- ¡Oye, espera! –lo detuvo.- Dame un pedacito, ¿si? –le quitó el delgado plástico que lo cubría, esperando que dejara arrancarle un pequeño trocito.

- ¡Es mío! –lo hizo a un lado, evitando que le cortara la puntita.

- ¡No seas tacaño Kai!. Sólo un pedacito, ¿si? –pidió ya más _"amable"_, esperando su respuesta.

- Hm. ¡Ya qué! –volvió a extenderle el chocolate para que tomara un poco, y dejara de moléstalo.

- ¡Lo ves!, ¿Que te costaba?. ¡Nada! –se llevó la puntita a su boca, probándolo. Por lo menos no sabe tan mal... –dijo neutro al darle una pequeña mordida, llevándolo de nuevo a su boca.

- ¿A ver?. Déjame ver... –con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó al pelirrojo, mordiendo la parte que sobresalía de su boca, rozándose levemente sus labios.

- Tienes razón... no sabe tan mal. –concordó con su respuesta, sonriendo malicioso al incitar al ruso.

- Hn... –asintió éste, sonriendo presuntuoso al arrancar otro pedazo y dárselo en la boca a Hiwatari, mordiendo el chocolate que sobresalía de su boca, hasta convertirse en un beso dulce y prolongado.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció éste pequeño Fic? n.n

Espero que les haya gustado... n-n

Éste fue el primero de más o menos 4 Fic's en total. Como ya dije, son One Shot y no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro nxn

Bueno, los dejo porque no he terminado la tarea y ya es noche n.n?

Recuerden dejar reviews, sip? ;)

Nos veremos, pues... ñ.ñ


	2. Cómplices del Amor o Deseo Cumplido

**† TRIBUTO 14/2 †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! n.n?

Pues San Valentín se acerca de nuevo u.u?

Sip, ya va a hacer un año desde que subí el fic, y no más no pude terminar los demás one shots. ¡Qué vergüenza! T^T

Demo... queriendo terminar a con éste fic ñ.ñ, he aquí yo, con la prueba de que estoy trabajando para saldar y cerrar por todas, mi cutre intento de fic San Valentinezco (?) xD

Veamos si mis planes se cumplen nxn

PD. Arigatou a Gabz-sempai y a Ann Saotomo por sus lindos review nwn

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretend__o hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic**.**_

**04/02/09**

**2. Capitulo 2- Cómplices del Amor o Deseo Cumplido**

**Francia.**

- ¿En verdad crees que vengan?. -preguntó cierto peli-verde al permanecer escondido tras unos arbustos de aquella plaza comercial en su ciudad natal, viendo de reojo a su amigo.

- Sí, estoy seguro que sí, Oliver. Al menos, Johnny si vendrá... –dijo convencido éste, sin dejar de ver el restaurante donde se llevaría a cabo dicha reunión-.

**/-Flash Back-/**

**_En el castillo de Robert._**

- ¡Oh vamos, Johnny, un día del año que salgas te hará bien! -explicó animado el rubio, viendo al aludido recostado sobre el sillón.

- ¿Tú qué sabes de eso, Enrique?. Además... –le vio de reojo, afilando su mirada.- ¿Para qué diablos quieres que vaya hasta Francia?. Bien pudo salir aquí, y dar una vuelta, ¿o no? –tranquilamente explicó, entrecerrando sus ojos con orgullo.

- ¡Sí, pero...! –fue interrumpido.

- ¿Algo tramas, verdad? –su mirada desconfiada y perspicaz se clavó en él.- Y es por eso que quieres que vaya a Francia. Seguramente tu plan se desarrollará allá. ¡No gracias!. -se negó rotundo el pelirrojo, cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose más cómodo en el sofá.

- ¿Co-cómo crees, Johnny? –apenas y logró repicar Enrique con una risita nerviosa, resbalando sudor frío de su frente, pues... había acertado.- N-no es... eso, es... –de nueva cuenta, su explicación se vio inconclusa.

- ¡Lo siento! –sentenció de improvisto el pelirrojo.- ¡Pero ni respuesta sigue siendo No!. Así que... por qué mejor no se van a molestar a alguien más, ¿eh? –hizo un ademán con la mano para que él y Oliver, que observaba la escena atrás del sofá, se fueran y lo dejaran solo de una vez. Por hoy, ya había escuchado suficiente.

- ¡Pe...pero Johnny! –protestó inconforme el rubio, recibiendo un contundente y solido _"¡No!"_ seguido de un _"¡Ya!,_ _¡Adiós!",_ por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse. Al menos, por el momento.

- Te dije que no querría ir... –susurró un pasivo Oliver, reprochándole su pronosticada derrota.- ¡Pero tú nunca me quieres escuchas, Enrique! –sus ojos se entrecerraron, molestando más con esto al mencionado.

_Ya lo sabía. _

_Sabía que Johnny no aceptaría por las buenas, pero de todas formas, tenía que intentarlo. Si no era él. ¿Entonces quién lo haría?. ¡Nadie!._

- ¡En vez de estarme sermoneando, Oliver... –inició.- mejor deberías de estarme ayudando a convencerlo! –le recriminó molesto, mordiéndose frustrado el labio inferior.

- ¿Ahh? –escapando en respuesta una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras, mirándole fijamente el joven chef.- ¿Cómo si no conocieras lo terco que es Johnny? –expresó serio, cruzando sus brazos elegantemente.- Si él dice que no, es... _No_. –volvió a ver, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Los sigo escuchando! –siseó molesto el _Gladiador de Glasgow_, haciendo que ambos le dirigieran una mirada fugaz.

- ¡Ya nos vamos! –informó un digno peli-verde al tratar de apaciguarlo, mirando enseguida a su amigo.- Vámonos... –indicó por lo bajo, siendo seguido por el otro, deteniéndose ambos ante la puerta al ser abierta ésta.

- ¡Oh, chicos, así que aquí estaban! –expresó un animado Robert al verlos, continuando con sus palabras.- Los estaba buscando para... –guardó silencio un instante, reparando en los semblantes de los europeos.- ¿Qué ocurre? –había cuestionado enseguida, mirando a uno y luego al otro, dirigiendo después su mirada hacia el sofá donde permanecía el otro Majestic.

Ante el silencio, y las miradas que supo que eran dirigidas para él, el europeo rebelde se apresuró a decir.

- ¡Nada!. Ya se iban, ¿verdad? –revelando en su tono molestia y pereza, entrecerrando sus ojos y estirándose más.

_Su mala actitud, era más que evidente._

- Sigue de mal humor, eh... –aseguró por lo bajo el alemán, suspirando y entrecerrando sus ojos cansado al ver asentir a ambos.

- Aunque Johnny no lo diga... –inició en un tono prudente el rubio, mirando al mencionado, al igual que los otros dos europeos.- realmente desea verlo a él... –terminó de decir en el mismo tono, suspirando cansado por aquello que no tenía remedio, y que incluso, comenzaba a afectarlos a ellos en forma aledaña.

- ¿A... _"él"_? –repitió un confundido peli-violeta, levantando inconsciente el ceño.- ¿A quién te refieres? –cuestionó intrigado, comenzando a susurrar en aquel tono que se había vuelto su forma se hablar.

- Ya sabes... a Kai. –explicó Oliver en voz baja, muy al pendiente de que Johnny no lo hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Te refieres a K...? –dos manos diferentes a las de él se posaron rápidamente sobre su boca, deteniendo su tono tan alto con el que había hablado.

- ¡Shhh! –haciéndole señas con su mano lo callaron, mirando enseguida hacia el oji-violeta, constatando que no los hubiera escuchado. Y parecía que no, por lo que lo soltaron una vez que entendió la situación.

- ¿A... Kai Hiwatari? –susurró más bajo de lo que estaban hablando, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los dos.

- Sí. –reafirmó el francés, con el mismo tono empleado para su conversación _secreta_ y _clandestina_.

- Parece ser que desde que lo vio en el tercer campeonato mundial, no ha podido sacarlo de su cabeza... –explicó un serio italiano, mirando de nueva cuenta al europeo presuntuoso.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Enrique? –la cuestión de Robert atrajo su atención de nuevo, mirándolo fijamente.

- Sólo míralo. –señaló.- ¡Ni él mismo se aguanta! –su vista fue a parar de nueva cuenta en el excluido e implicado del asunto, observándolo todos por largos segundos.- El pobre se siente frustrado porque no sabe por qué no puede olvidarse de Kai. ¡Ya hasta lo sueña! –reveló contundente, compadeciendo al dueño de Salamalyon.

- ¿Y cómo es que... sabes todo eso, eh? –el alemán volvió a interrogarlo, no muy convencido de aquella... _"teoría"_.

- Si tu habitación estuviera al lado de la suya, Robert, seguro que también podrías oírlo gritar entre sueños: ¡Kai!, ¡Kai!, ¡Kai!... –aquel nombre _'prohibido'_, apenas y abandono sus labios en pequeños sonidos apenas audibles para ellos tres.

- Mhmm... –su líder reflexionó un poco.

_Aquello podía ser verdad._

Johnny últimamente andaba de un genio, que como decía Enrique, ni él mismo se aguantaba.

_Parecía molesto, frustrado... quizás triste._

_Y era factible, Kai Hiwatari podía ser la razón._

Después de todo, aún recordaba como se había empeñado a ser él, específicamente, el que lo acompañara a ver las bey-batallas del tercer campeonato mundial en España.

Donde según él, era para vigilar al Batallón Barthez; y como en aquel entonces, había sentido que aquello no era del todo cierto, y que en verdad había otra razón oculta tras su decisiva y firme postura. Y ahora, parecía que sabía cuál había sido, o mejor dicho, _por quién_ se había empeñado tanto en acompañarlo.

- ¿Y... hay algún plan o algo? –preguntó al salir de sus reflexiones, concentrándose en el problema actual.

- Enrique le propuso ir a Francia. –explicó el menor de los europeos, desconcertando al alemán con sus palabras.

- ¿A Francia? –repitió confundido éste.- ¿Por qué ahí? –su mirada se clavó en el casanova, esperando su justificada, y quizás, respuesta maestra.

- La ciudad del amor. –se limitó a decir, guiñándole el ojo en complicidad, decepcionando con su respuesta a su ex–líder.

- ¡Ajá! –asintió tranquilo, cruzando sus brazos al reflexionar en eso- ¿Y cómo para qué Enrique?, si Johnny no tiene a su "amor". –indicó neutro, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Pero Kai irá! –decía emocionado, sonriendo triunfante, muy a su estilo, italiano.

- ¿En...serio? –titubeó un poco, sorprendiéndose por aquella aseveración.- ¿Co-cómo lo convencieron?. ¿Está interesado en Johnny?. –un sorprendido y emocionado Robert aventuró, tratando de imaginar la escena entre el ruso-japonés y el europeo.

- Aún no lo sabe... –notificó un resignado francés, suspirando por los extraños e imposibles planes que su loco amigo ideaba.

- ¿Y... Johnny? –volvieron a verlo.- ¿Aceptó ir? –regresaron sus vistas, viendo como el peli-verde negaba varias veces tras su pregunta.

- Pero esperamos que tú nos ayudes a convencerlo... –reveló Enrique con una enorme sonrisa, presionando a peli-violeta para que los ayudara con su idea.

- Enrique... –le llamó serio y por lo bajo éste, entrecerrando sus ojos.- Sabes bien que cuando Johnny dice que... –fue interrumpido por el aludido, elevando su tono de voz en el proceso.

- ¡Sí, sí; ya sé!. –sentenció con un puchero enojado, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.- Cuando dice que no, es _No_. Oliver ya me lo dijo... –refunfuñó molesto, regresando a su tono moderado.

_Después de todo, no le gustaba que le repitieran aquello. Ya lo sabía, y no era necesaria tanta remarcación en ello, lo entendía y sabía bien._

- ¡Exacto! –le afirmó Robert- pero... –al parecer, una ideílla cruzó por su mente.- Déjenmelo a mí. Yo me encargo... –sonrió malicioso, caminando con un porte autosuficiente por la habitación.

- ¡Ohh!. ¿Así que Johnny no quiso ir a Francia? –inició con un tono exagerado y actuado, atrayendo con esto su atención.- Lo ves... yo te lo decía Enrique, Johnny no es tan valiente como para arriesgarse e ir a ciegas a un lugar desconocido... –decía con aire presuntuoso, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiadora al mencionado.

- Hn. –asintió el rubio, al seguirle el juego.- ¡Tienes razón Robert!. Y yo que pensé que Johnny en verdad era un caballero, un príncipe de la nobleza. –se apresuró a decir, mirándole de reojo con burla.- Pero... me equivoque... –terminó de decir, sonriendo y cruzando sus brazos malicioso.

- Entonces no nos queda de otra, más que irnos los tres y divertirnos en su nombre... –continuó el alemán con su charla, sonriendo con orgullo pues McGregor atendía todo lo que decían, incluso, su rostro denotaba los gestos que hacía al sorprenderse o molestarse por sus atrevidas y molestas palabras.

- ¡Eso mismo, pienso yo! –dijo esta vez Oliver, haciéndose partícipe del juego.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! –la voz del pelirrojo atrajo la atención de los presentes. ¡¿Qué creen que están diciendo, y en mi presencia?! –demandaba molesto, encarándolos fijamente con sus brazos cruzados, en una pose y actitud de... "chico malo".

- ¡Qué nos iremos a divertir en tu nombre a Francia! –le aclaró un sonriente y juguetón rubio, al colocar su dedo índice en su pecho, dando leves toques para incitarlo y molestarlo más.

- Esa era la razón por la que queríamos que fueras, Johnny, pero como dijiste que no, pues... entonces te quedas... –le informó su líder, manteniendo su sonrisita victoriosa.

- ¡Lastima Johnny! –compadeció el apreciador del arte, sonriendo divertido.

- ¡¿Y quiénes son ustedes para decidir si me quedo o no, eh?. Si yo quiero... voy... –cruzó sus brazos, entrecerrando sus ojos serio.

- ¿E irás? –preguntó con burla Enrique, esperando suspicaz su respuesta.

- ¡Sí! –confirmó neutro el pelirrojo, restándole importancia al asunto con su actitud de indiferencia.

- ¡Excelente! –celebró un entusiasta y emocionado rubio, haciendo sonreír con el resultado a los otros dos europeos.

_Por fin lo habían logrado._

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Sí, había sido muy fácil convencerlo de que asistiera el día y en la hora conveniente.

_El 14 de Febrero, a las 3:00 p.m. en el Love Rastauren._

Uno de los restaurantes más románticos de toda Francia, la ciudad del amor, como decía el italiano.

- ¡Mira, Enrique, es Kai! –al escuchar sus palabras, el mencionado salió de sus recuerdos, mirando al aludido.

_¡Era cierto!_

_El mismísimo e imponente ruso bicolor._

- ¡Genial!. –celebró emocionado éste, permaneciendo en su mismo puesto.- Sólo falta que Johnny venga y... –calló un instante, divisando a lo lejos a su pelirrojo amigo.

- ¡Si vino, qué bien! –el entusiasmado francés sonreía más que complacido por el plan que había dado resultados.

_Lo demás, dependía de ellos... en especial de Johnny._

Una vez que el pelirrojo pasó a su lado sin ver a los dos europeos, se detuvo fuera del restaurante, mirando éste, su vestimenta que llevaba, y al final, dando un largo suspiro para entrar.

_Lo que tenía que hacer, para demostrarles que él no temía a nada ni nadie._

- ¡Vamos! –tomó del brazo al peli-verde, saliendo de su escondite.- Veamos como les va... –sonrieron en complicidad, dirigiéndose al restaurante. Excelente la idea de Robert en hacer una reservación para ellos mismos, y así, comprobar con sus propios ojos, como se iban dando las cosas entre ambos.

Sentado desde hace poco en su mesa reservada, un bicolor miraba distraído hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

La decoración, las personas a su alrededor, todo le confirmaba aquella fecha.

- 14 de Febrero. –suspiró por lo bajo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Una suerte que ese preciso día, el señor Dickenson le hubiera encomendado una misión y se había escapado de aquella fecha que conseguía molestarlo.

**/-Flash Back-/**

- ¡Qué bueno que veniste, Kai! –dijo un sonriente y tranquilo señor Dickenson, dirigiéndose a su asiento de nuevo.- Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Quieres algo de beber? –sonriendo, ofreció cualquier cosa a su recién invitado, con el único objetivo de hacerlo sentir cómodo y tranquilo.

_Lo que tenía que decirle, era delicado._

- No gracias, así estoy bien. –rechazó educado a su peculiar estilo, sentándose en la silla que le había ofrecido.- ¿Qué quería decirme Señor Dickenson? –cuestionó un poco intrigado, permaneciendo neutro en su expresión.

- ¡Ahh!, bueno... –el hombre rió un poco al ver que Kai quería que fuera directo.- A decir verdad... me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor... –dijo, sonriendo más.

- ¿Un favor? –repitió confundido el otro, mirándolo fijamente.

- Sí, es que... –lo pensó un poco, analizando la mejor forma para decírselo.- Hay una persona con la que me gustaría que te encontraras... –reveló al fin, suspirando y mirando hacia el techo al recordar el asunto.

- ¿Una persona?... ¿Quién es? –había preguntado entre sorprendido y confundido, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Mhmm... eso no te lo puedo decir ahora, pero... es alguien confiable, no te preocupes. Aunque... –hizo una pausa, pensando en el verdadero inconveniente, y posible rechazo del oji-violeta.- La reunión se llevaría a cabo en Francia, en unos cuantos días. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso Kai? –sus palabras fueron amables, revelando en su tono y pronunciación, desconcierto y temor ante su posible renuencia.

- ¿Francia? –repitió confundido el menor.

- Hn. –el hombre asintió.- Pero no te preocupes, todos los gastos de ida y vuelta serían pagados por la BBA, tú sólo dime... ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor, y encontrarte con esa persona? –cuestionó nervioso, haciéndose para adelante como acto reflejo.

- Esto sin duda es algo extraño para mí. –dijo Kai, después de algunos segundos de silencio, entrecerrando sus ojos y cruzando sus brazos-. Pero si usted me lo pide como un favor... es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted... –una pequeña sonrisita adornó sus labios, aceptando su extraña petición.

- Muchas gracias, Kai. –le agradeció feliz, dándole los detalles de su visita en Francia.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Según el señor Dickenson, debía encontrarse en el _Love Rastauren_, a las 3:00 p.m., y así como se lo había dicho, ya se encontraba en el lugar, algunos minutos antes de lo previsto.

Pero... no veía a ninguna persona que pareciera encontrarse con él.

Si al menos el señor Dickenson le hubiera dicho quién era esa persona, o algún detalle para reconocerla, las cosas podían haber sido más fáciles, pero no.

Mientras tanto, en el recinto del restaurante, un muchacho se detenía y llamaba al hombre.

- Disculpe, Johnny McGregor... –mencionó neutro, viéndolo revisar la laptop.

- ¡Oh!, es por acá. Sígame por favor... –inició su caminata, girándose un poco para decirle.- Él ya lo está esperando... –informó, sonriéndole amablemente.

- ¿Él? –repitió confundido el pelirrojo, siguiéndole, sin entender lo que le había dicho.

- Es aquí, joven... –se detuvo, haciendo una leve reverencia.- Su acompañante ya está aquí... –se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a la persona que ya lo esperaba en su mesa.

- ¿¡T-tú?! –al verlo y reconocerlo, exclamó con sorpresa, sintiendo un vuelco y sobresalto por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Jo-Johnny? –articuló confundido el ruso-japonés, levantando inconsciente una ceja.

- ¡¿M-me puedes decir que haces aquí?! –demandó nervioso e impaciente, tratando de controlarse.

- Eso debería de preguntarte yo a ti. –cruzó sus brazos, entrecerrando tranquilo sus ojos.- ¿No deberías de estar por ahí derrochando tu dinero? –ironizó neutro, regalándole una sonrisita presuntuosa.

- ¡¿Qué insinúas?! –demandó el otro, apretando con fuerza sus manos.

_Apenas y veía al ruso-japonés, y ya quería... matarlo._

- Nada, olvídalo. –desistió un cansado bicolor, entrecerrando de nuevo sus ojos.- Si me disculpas, espero a alguien importante. Así que no tengo tiempo para gastarlo contigo, Johnny... –informó sin mucho entusiasmo, dándole a entender que siguiera con su camino.

_Al parecer, ambos habían olvidado algo._

- ¡Ja!, ¡Pues que lastima! –rió altanero el europeo.- Porque yo tampoco tengo tiempo para ti. Tengo reservación, y no la puedo desperdiciarla, ¿sabes? –apuntó con el mismo tono, desviando su mirada y atención.- Puede llevarme a mi mesa... –le indicó al hombre que había observada aquella inusual y extraña escena, desconcertándose por sus palabras.

- ¿Eh?, Pe-pero... –parpadeó un par de veces, diciéndole después.- Si esta es su mesa... –dijo confundido, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

- ¿Ésta? –repitió confundido Johnny, mirando de reojo al oji-violeta.

- ¿Es una broma verdad? –secundó serio, y al parecer, molesto.

- P-por supuesto que no jóvenes... –les dijo, cambiando su semblante por uno serio. La reservación está a nombre de Hiwatari Kai y McGregor Johnny. –confirmó al revisar su folder, entrecerrando sus ojos dignamente.

- Esto tiene que ser un error... –pronunció por lo bajo y para sí el europeo, al desviar su mirada.

- Así que... con su permiso me retiro, jóvenes... –de nueva cuenta hizo una reverencia, dejando a ambos en completo silencio.

"¿En qué estaba pensando el Señor Dickenson?, ¿En verdad es él la persona con la que quiere que me reúna?. –pensaba para sí mismo el oji-violeta, frunciendo un poco el ceño en desapruebo.

- ¡Hmf! –siendo su gruñido, lo siguiente que se escuchó.

- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa!, ¡No me culpes a mí, ¿quieres?! –declaró un serio pelirrojo, tomando asiento frente a él.

- Claro, si quieres puedes sentarte... –ironizó un neutro bicolor, ignorando el otro su comentario.

- Sino te parece, vete... –sentenció a su estilo altanero, tomando la carta del menú.

- ¡Hmf! –siendo esto, la última _palabra_ de ambos.

Después de cada uno ordenara su comida y bebidas, esperaron en un largo e incomodo silencio.

- ¡Esto va mal! –decía un desesperado rubio, mordiendo su servilleta todo alterado.

- ¡Tranquilízate, Enrique! –le apaciguaba su amigo, mirando también la escena.- Es lógico que el ambiente entre ambos sea tan... apagado. –dijo no muy convencido, de que fuera la palabra que describiera ese ambiente.- Después de todo... –prosiguió.- Es un gran logro que ninguno de ellos se haya ido todavía... –reveló por lo bajo, suspirando un poco.

- ¡Sí, pero...! –ahogó sus palabras y frustración con la servilleta que mordía, metiéndosela más, y tratando de controlándose con eso.- ¡¿Qué no se supone que deberían estarse diciendo cuanto se extrañaron, cuanto se quieren, y estarse besando? –exclamaba indignado, viéndole fijamente como si fuera su culpa que eso no pasara.

- ¿Johnny y Kai? –musitó confundido-. Lo dudo mucho. Da por bueno y como milagro, que ambos se digan algo más que sarcasmos e intensas miradas desafiadoras. –suspiró un poco, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¡Esto va mal!, ¡Tengo que hacer algo! –incorporándose un poco, brilló a su alrededor una aura de determinación y confianza.

- ¡E-espera, Enrique! ¡¿Qué planeas hacer?! –lo tomó de la manga, mirándolo confundido y nervioso.

_Si Johnny era explosivo y temperamental, Enrique era impulsivo e imprudente._

- ¡Esto! –le mostró lo que sostenía en su mano, sonriendo complacido.

_Brun, Brun._

- Oh, mi teléfono... –el pelirrojo buscó en su chaqueta, sacando su móvil que vibraba. ¿Sí, diga? –contestando serio, miró fijamente al ruso-japonés como éste lo hacía. ¡¿Qué dices?!. –dando un golpe en la mesa se levantó repentinamente, atrayendo con esto la atención de algunos clientes que le miraron entre feo y molestos.

- ¡Así que...! –se calmó un poco, tomando asiento de nuevo ante la expectante mirada de Kai.- Fue tu plan y de... –guardó silencio, cambiando su rostro de expresión por lo que escuchó después.

- Sí, Johnny, fue nuestro plan. –le dijo el italiano por teléfono, mirándolo desde su puesto. Pero si lo hicimos, fue por tu bien. Últimamente estás más insoportable que de costumbre, y sabemos que se debe a Kai. –afirmó convencido, manteniendo su sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo!? –rebatió molesto e indignado desde su silla, girándose un poco para no ver al bicolor.

- Eso mismo que oíste, Johnny. Si te gusta... ¡sólo díselo! –aconsejó entre risas, molestándolo más con eso.

- ¡¿Crees que a mi me gus...?! –calló rápidamente, sintiendo la mirada del ruso-japonés sobre sí.- ¡¿Acaso se te perdió algo?! –le dijo enojado, al mirarle.

- No. –respondió el oji-violeta, entrecerrando sus ojos y continuando como si nada con su comida.

- Escucha... –volvió a girarse, haciendo una pausa para respirando hondo.- No sé por qué me dices todo esto, tampoco sé cuál es su plan, pero... una cosa si te voy a decir; ¡No es de su incumbencia!, ¡No se metan!, ¡Y déjenme en paz! –aclaró fervientemente, respirando agitadamente después de decirle eso.

- De acuerdo. –se alejó un poco del móvil.- Pero Johnny... no lo arruines. Esta puede ser tu última oportunidad y... –sus palabras quedaron inconclusas, escuchándose un ruido extraño.

- ¡Johnny! –llamó un serio Oliver-. ¡Qué te guste no es malo!. Suele pasar, y... estamos preocupados por ti y... lo entendemos... –dijo más suave, escuchando un gruñido del europeo.

- ¿También estabas metido en esto, eh?. Me las pagaran... –amenazó pausadamente, cerrando sus ojos.

_Ahora resultaba que todo el mundo pensaba que Kai Hiwatari le gustaba._

- Lo sé. –rió prudente.- Tú sólo diviértete con Kai, y aprovecha tu día con él... –concluyó, viéndolo darse la vuelta.

- ¡Hmf! –y colgó su teléfono, mirando al ruso-japonés.

"¿Qué Kai me gusta?. No lo creo. Pero..." –entrecerró sus ojos, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –cuestionó un serio Hiwatari, atrayendo su atención.

- ¿Te importa? –dijo McGregor, sonriendo arrogante y complacido por estar al pendiente y preguntarle.

- No, pero... si sonríes es por algo. A menos de que sea de tu propia idiotez, cosa que es muy proba... –fue interrumpido enseguida.

- ¡Callate quieres!. Déjame comer tranquilamente... –figurando estar ofendido, tomó de nueva cuenta sus cubiertos, continuando con su comida.

- Yo no te lo impido, ¿o si? –le puntualizó con burla, dando un trago elegantemente.

- ¡Sólo come! –ordenó, haciendo que el oji-violeta sonriera un poco, a su característico estilo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes tú? –comentó sin mucha importancia, centrado en su plato.

- ¿Importa? –dijo con el mismo tomo autosuficiente, consiguiendo ver detalladamente al dueño de Salamalyon.

- No realmente, pero... –su mirada encaró la de Hiwatari, sonriendo ambos a su estilo.

- Vámonos, Oliver... –el rubio se puso de pie, entrecerrando convencido sus ojos.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó el francés, esperando su respuesta.

- Sí. Creo que nuestro trabajo de "Cupido" ha terminado. –sonrió al ver a Johnny y a Kai llevándose _mejor_, sabiendo que era hora de marcharse antes de que los descubrieran y las cosas se echaran a perder.

- Eso parece... –secundó el peli-verde, sonriendo por el excelente resultado que veía.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por _'ahí'_? –comentó en tono insinuante y coqueto, desconcertando a su acompañante.

- ¿Por _'ahí'_? –repitió con un leve sonrojo, ignorando éste para no sonrojarse más.- ¿Y-y ahora que plan extraño has ideado? –acusó un tanto molesto, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Nada extraño. Sólo... sólo quiero decirte algo importante... –y volvió a sonreír, acercándose juguetona y peligrosamente a Oliver.

- Emh... pues ya veremos... –articuló con dificultad, caminando rápidamente al sentir su rostro tan caliente.

- Por cierto, Hiwatari... –el pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia su copa, sorprendiendo con el llamado de su apellido al mencionado, pues le había recordado a _cierta_ personita.- Ya que estamos aquí... –su mirada volvió a posarse en la otra.- ¡Exijo mi revancha! –demandó serio y decidido, brillando intensamente sus ojos violetas.

- ¿Revancha? –repitió confundió éste, viniendo a su mente algunas escenas.- Qué recuerde... te gané la última batalla. –apuntó un neutro Kai, mostrando aquella sonrisita presuntuosa.

- Tú lo dijiste, la última batalla. Yo te gané la primera, así que es un empate. Por eso... ¡Te exijo la revancha! –lo señaló con el dedo, esperando a que aceptara su desafío.

- Te ganaré de todas formas. –dijo arrogante, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres apostar?. –le dijo Johnny.

- ¡Bien! –aceptando despreocupadamente su reto.

- Si yo gano... harás lo que yo quiera. –reveló un emocionado y malévolo europeo.

- Y si yo gano... entonces tú, harás lo que yo diga, Johnny... –contrapuso el otro, sonriendo jactancioso.

- ¡Me parece!. –confirmó McGregor.

- ¡Excelente!. –le secundó Kai.

- Entonces es una apuesta. ¡Qué gane el mejor! –le extendió su mano como buen guerrero que era, estrechándola el ruso-japonés con él.

- ¡Te ganaré, Johnny! –advirtió convencido, mostrándole una vez más aquella sonrisita.

- ¡Ya lo veremos Kai, ya lo veremos! –sonrió del mismo modo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Si yo gano, entonces puedo pedirle justificadamente que..." –quedó a medias, atrayendo su atención el hecho de que su corazón latía rápidamente, sintiendo en su interior una gran emoción y unas ansias incontrolables e indescriptibles.

"Él es... realmente él..." –sus pensamientos quedaron en ese punto, inclinando su cabeza hasta tener oculta su mirada.

_Ahora ya lo sabía._

_Aquello, era cierto._

**Fin.**

* * *

Y ahí el final del segundo One Shot n.n

Mhmm... quedaron muchas dudas y tentativas en el aire ¬w¬, pero eso no era lo importante, o eso digo sho xD

Etto, etto, pues ya sabrás que mi segunda y otra pareja OTP Yaoi favorita es el JohnnyxKai, y cuando planeé esta colección de San Valentín, pues no podía dejar de escribir un fic de ellos ñ.ñ

Que más que nada, este tipo de cosas, las hago para complacerme a mi mismas con fic's de esta casi inexistente y poco apreciada pareja T^T

Algo que no pude evitar poner, fue el recuerdo que le vino a la mente a Kai de _"cierta"_ personita, al llamarlo Johnny por su apellido ¬w¬ obviamente fue una clara y descarada insinuación de mi parte, al referir implícitamente, que fue Tala el que vino a su mente nxn

Jeje, pues si leyeron hasta acá, por lo menos háganmelo saber con un review, aunque no sea su pareja favorita, ¿ne? ;3

Y ahora, a trabajar en los otros dos proyectos pendientes T.T

PD. Los últimos fic's que faltan de ésta colección, son un TalaxKai :D


	3. La ‘No’ Cita o Peripecia Rusiana

**† TRIBUTO 14/2 †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi! n0n

Pues... no pude cumplir mi meta para terminar de una vez por todas ésta colección para el 14 de Febrero, pero bueno, la tengo que terminar tarde o temprano, y que mejor que temprano nxn

Así que, he aquí el capítulo 3, un TalaxKai; ojalá les guste ;)

PD. Ya saben que les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, muchas gracias a **_Alexa Hiwatari_** nxn

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**08/03/09**_

**3. Capitulo 3- La **_**'No'**_** Cita o Peripecia Rusiana**

_Las puertas __de la habitación fueron abiertas._

- Quiero aclararte algo, Kai... –dijo en primera instancia un pelirrojo al detener al mencionado del brazo después de venirlo siguiendo por el largo pasillo, encontrándose entonces con la atención y mirada de éste al girarse y verle.- Esto no es una "_cita",_ ni nada por el estilo.... para que ni te emociones... –le aclaró tranquilamente, soltándolo de su agarre.

- ¡Hmf! ¿Emocionarme?. –repitió con burla y divertido después de entrecerrar sus ojos, mirándole fijamente.- ¿Quién se emocionaría por tener una cita contigo, Tala?. Que sepa yo, nadie... –sus brazos fueron cruzados, dándole más presencia a su ya de por sí, definido porte.

- Ya quisieras... –mencionó el ruso sonriendo a su estilo, devolviéndole la mirada que el otro le dirigía.- Sé que muchas personas desearían tener una cita conmigo... –le aseguró al entrecerrar sus ojos con orgullo, desviando su atención hacia la venta a los segundos siguientes.

- Sí, claro... –respondiendo divertido ante ello, cerrando sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Kai irá contigo? –comentó un confundido y sorprendido Kuznetzov, entrando a la habitación después de escuchar la conversación de ambos.

- Hn... –recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento sin importancia del pelirrojo, recargándose entonces en la pared.

- ¡Ehh!, ¿Una cita con Kai? –dice por lo bajo el recién llegado ruso, pensando detenidamente en la cuestión.- No sabía que estuvieras interesado en nuestro frío y presumido capitán, Kai. –su vista se posó en el mencionado, mirándole detenidamente. _Esperaba cualquier reacción._

- ¡Oye! –exclamando ante eso un molesto y ofendido pelirrojo, viéndole con enfado.

_¿Cómo que frí__o y presumido?. ¿Él?._

_¡Por supuesto que él no era así!_

- Pero bueno... –Bryan le restó importancia al asunto, y de paso, a su capitán; él cual le veía mortalmente.- Creo que ustedes hacen una bonita pareja... se ven bien juntos. –confesó como si nada, agregando en el mismo tono.- Además, ustedes se entienden a la perfección, ¿o no?. –una sonrisa con destellos de burla tomó el control de sus labios, desconcertando, pero más que nada, molestando a los implicados.

_Aquella era la extraña y bizarra __forma de ser, y de actuar, de Bryan Kuznetzov._

_Con él...__ nunca se sabía._

- No es una cita, Bryan. –le explicó un tranquilo y serio ruso-japonés, sacándole de su error e idea falsa, que se había formando en su mente retorcida.

- ¿A qué no? –dijo éste con una pésima y nada creíble actuación de confusión e inocencia, resultando únicamente escalofriante en alguien tan bizarro como él.- Veamos... –pensó en ello.- Van a ir al cine "_los dos juntos"..._ –recalcó, viendo asentir a ambos sin captar la indirecta.- "_Solos"_. "_Uno al lado del otro"_. Viendo un film de: Chica-Chico adolescentes y enamorados, proclamándose su amor hasta que el ocaso se pone y terminan en una bella y apasionante primera noche, viviendo felices para siempre hasta que la muerte los separe, fin. –al final narró monótono y de memoria los típicos finales de esas películas que le resultaban tan estúpidas y aburridas, pues aquello había perdido el encanto pues ninguno de los dos rusos había captado su punto.

- ¡Hmf!. -tanto Hiwatari como Ivanov se vieron al mismo tiempo después se asentir, dirigiendo sus miradas en direcciones contrarias al ignorar las absurdas locuras y suposiciones de Bryan, porque claro, las habían notado perfectamente pero no caerían en su infantil juego.

- No iremos a ver ese tipo de película, Bryan. –informó neutro el ruso oji-violeta, conteniendo sus ganas de sacar su blade y darle una buena lección a Kuznetzov.- ¿Pues por quién nos tomas?, ¿Dos imbéciles? –señaló, entre molesto e indignado.

- ¿A no? –volvió a cuestionar "_inocentemente"_, provocando una vez más a ambos.

- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste...? ¿_Matanza Diabólica_, genio? –siendo esta vez Kai quien preguntó, haciéndolo de tal forma que su mirada y sonrisa develaban malicia y arrogancia, muy al estilo, Blitzkreig Boys.

- ¿Matanza... Diabólica? –repitió en shock el otro.- ¿Te... se refieren a aquella película dónde hay sangre por todos lados? ¿Cuerpos muriendo lenta y dolorosamente? ¿Humor negro y violencia extrema? –aventuró entre dudoso e ilusionado, brillando de forma extraña sus ojos grises.

- ¡Ah!, parece que has escuchado de ella... –especuló Kai, entrecerrando sus ojos de forma altanera al ver que tenía al ruso en su palma-. Pues justamente veremos esa... –confirmó al clavar sus ojos en los otros, irradiando autosuficiencia por cada poro.

_Si Bryan creía que era el único que podía divertirse y jugar con __ellos, él también era capaz de hacerlo como buen ruso que era, mitad, pero lo era._

- ¿Y...? –sus ojos se abrieron grandes y con impaciencia.- ¿No me pueden llevar?. Saben bien que ése es mi género favorito, además de que he estado esperando ansioso el estreno y... –el intento de convencimiento del dueño de Falborg se vio interrumpido de repente.

- ¡Qué lástima Kuznetzov!, perdiste tu oportunidad. –dijo tranquila y presuntuosamente el pelirrojo al entrecerrar sus ojos, comprendiendo la estrategia que comenzaba a utilizar el bicolor.- ¿Recuerdas que te ofrecí primero a ti la invitación? –le recordó.- ¿Y qué fue lo que me respondiste?. _"¿Por qué mejor no le dices a Spencer? ¡No!, ¡Mejor a Kai!. ¡Sí, estoy seguro de que tanto tú como él, lo disfrutaran mejor!"_ –imitó el tono y la voz del ruso, adoptando sus mismo gestos al repetir sus palabras.- Pues eso mismo hice. –le confirmó, en aquella pose autosuficiente y altanera.

- ¡Ehh!, Pero yo pensé que me lo decías en plan de "_cita"_. Tú sabes, mañana es San Valentín y... –de nueva cuenta quedaron a medias sus palabras.

- ¡Pues lástima!. Eso te pasa por pensar en cosas que no son, ni modo, perdiste tu oportunidad, Bryan... –y de esa forma, concluyó contundente Tala.

- ¡Maldito! –murmuró enojado el peli-gris, apretando con fuerza sus manos.- Si me hubieras dicho qué película era, te hubiera dicho que sí. –contrapuso aún si resignarse, controlando sus ganas de saltarle al cuello o, desafiarlo a una bey-batalla.

- ¡Exacto! –confirmó su líder.- Pero dijiste que no. Así que... lás-ti-ma. –deletreó sus últimas palabras, sonriendo divertido al molestarlo más.

_Aquello comenzaba a disfrutarlo._

- ¡Kai! –el ruso se arrodilló ante el mencionado, aferrándose fuertemente a su pierna-. ¡Cédeme tu lugar! –decía dramático, mirándole con ojos de tristeza y desesperación.- Ya dijiste que no estabas interesado ni física y sexualmente en Tala, así que no hay problema si me cambias tu lugar, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? –y sus ojos grises le veía con un extraño y perturbador brillo.

_¿Acaso en verdad estaba rogando__ o...? ¿Sólo era una mala actuación de su parte?_

"Y-yo no... dije eso". –pensó un confundido Hiwatari, tratando se apartar al ruso de sí, pues se veía muy raro, desesperado y sombrío, provocándole precaución y escalofríos.

- L-lo siento, Bryan; perdiste tu oportunidad... –inició dudoso al tratar de apártalo.- Será para la próxima. –comentó alentador, sonando más bien como si se burlara de él, pero... simple tono ruso.

- ¿Tú también... eres un maldito? –musitó por lo bajo el ruso, afilado su mirada en Kai al levantarse y sacudirse la ropa. _Sabía que se divertían a su costa.-_ ¡Apiádense de mí, y llévenme! –volvió a decir en aquel tono lastimero, aferrándose esta vez al brazo de su ex-capitán.

- Si es al psiquiátrico, yo mismo te llevó. –comentó un neutro y serio ruso, entrando a la habitación y percatándose de esa inusual y perturbadora escena.

_Bryan prácticamente lloriqueando sobre el brazo de Tala.__ Curioso y... extraño, _pensó confundido Spencer.

- ¡Apruebo la propuesta!. –asintió el pelirrojo, sintiendo como su brazo era liberado en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Spencer, amigo! –y esta vez el ruso permanecía pegado al brazo del mayor, acicalándose como si fuera un gato.- Diles que me lleven con ellos a ver _Matanza Diabólica_... –pidió en aquel tono dulce y actuado, tensando de sobremanera al rubio.

_Sí, aquello era perturbador__ e inquietante. _

- ¿Kai irá contigo? –preguntó sorprendido, alejando al molesto ruso y adentrándose más en la habitación.

_Que se lo hubiera __rectificado no era lo mismo a que el bicolor hubiera aceptado._

- ¡Ah! –le respondió el mismo Tala, entrecerrando sus ojos un poco fastidiado.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo se sorprendía de que el ruso-japonés fuera con él?_

_No era no tan sorprendente ni la gran cosa._

- No quieren que vaya para que no les estropeé su cita... –expuso receloso Kuznetzov, cruzando sus brazos indiferente.- ¡Pero les prometo que no interferiré en nada, ni siquiera se darán cuenta de que estoy ahí! –volvió a decir con aquel tono molesto, volviendo a su mala y pesada actuación.

- ¿Cita? –repitió confundido Spencer, cayendo el lugar en un completo e irritante silencio, más que nada, por el desesperante Bryan que _"gimoteaba"_, o al menos, esa era su intención.- Así que por fin se decidieron, bueno... –se dio la vuelta, caminando para salir del lugar.- Felicidades o... eso creo... –comentó un tanto dudoso, reanudando su marcha.

- ¡No es una cita! –dijeron al mismo tiempo el ruso e Hiwatari en un tono de molestia, viéndose por algunos segundos, y desviando sus miradas en dirección contraria.

"¿Por qué todo mundo piensa que es una cita?"–se cuestionó con fastidiado Ivanov.

"¡Hmf!" –siendo el único pensamiento de molestia que cruzó por la mente de Kai ante aquella absurda tentativa.

- No es... justo... –murmuraba un sombrío peli-gris, aumentando poco a poco su volumen.- ¡Yo quiero ir al cine!. ¡Quiero ver _Matanza Diabólica_!. ¡Quiero ir con Tala y Kai!. ¡Esto no es... justo! –volvió a repetir, diciendo lo mismo un par de veces pero más calmado.

_En verdad Bryan estaba muy...__ dañado._

Fue la conclusión a la que llegaron los tres rusos, abandonando la habitación antes de que el oji-gris les sacara un cuchillo e hiciera su propia _"Matanza Diabólica"_.

- Eso es... –el pelirrojo buscaba la palabra adecuada para describir aquella escena.

- Pertúrbante. –completó el ruso-japonés, asintiendo los otros dos ante su adjetivo expuesto.

- Yo... mejor me voy... –anunció Spencer, dejando a ambos rusos mirando fijamente la puerta que habían cerrado al salir.

Ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido _"extraño"_ adentro, únicamente, el sonido que el rubio hacía al alejarse por el oscuro pasillo.

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó de repente y cambiando el tema el oji-violeta, centrándose en los detalles que faltaban para lo de mañana.

- ¿Y entonces, qué? –repitió confundido Kai, ignorando a qué se refería.

- Sobre mañana. –le especificó molesto, cruzando sus brazos con impaciencia.

_¡Odiaba cuando __el bicolor se hacía el desentendido!_

- ¡Ah!, eso... –el menor entrecerró sus ojos como si no le importara el asunto, e incluso suspiro cansado-. Nos vemos mañana en la entrada del cine a las 4:00 p.m. La función es a las 4:15 p.m., ¿verdad? –quiso confirmar, pues el ruso puso una cara de desconcierto como si algo estuviera mal.

- S-sí. –asintió éste, un tanto confundido.

_¿Qué no era mejor__ si...?_

- Entonces ahí nos vemos. –atajó, dando por finalizado los detalles para mañana al darse la vuelta y caminar por el pasillo.

- ¡Pero! –sus palabras e intensión quedaron a medias, pues Kai ya se había marchado. ¡Hmf! –dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración por su mala y frugal actitud.

"¿Qué si no nos vemos allá no lo hace más una... cita?" –pasó por su mente, desechado enseguida la idea.

- ¡Hmf! ¡Qué diablos digo! –entrecerró molesto sus ojos.- ¡No es una cita, no es una cita!. ¡Tala, definitivamente no es una cita! –se dijo a sí mismo, tomando el camino opuesto por el que el ruso-japonés se había ido.

_**Al día siguiente...**_

Un pelirrojo permanecía de pie, esperando recargado sobre uno de los pilares del cine.

Como había esperado y previsto, aquel lugar estaba retacado de gente. Y cómo no estarlo, si era ni más ni menos que el famoso, _-y fastidioso para él-_, día del amor y la amistad.

Así que el lugar estaba a reventar de parejas jóvenes y enamoradas. Tantos abrazos, besos y muestras de cariño lo estaban enfermando y haciendo que se mareara y quisiera vomitar; demasiado azúcar y color de rosa para él.

Buscando en algo en que distraerse, y olvidarse por un segundo de todo ese mar de amor y corazones, dirigió su vista hacia los posters de las películas, deteniendo su vista en la que pretendían ver.

_**Matanza **__**Diabólica.**_

Película extranjera, ganadora de varios oscares y globos, teniendo una de las mejores críticas a nivel mundial, a pesar de su oscura, pesada y polémica trama.

Porque así como su nombre lo indicaba, _Matanza Diabólica_, era ese tipo de película donde había cuerpos ensangrentados y mutilados. Mortales, pero inofensivas y comunes armas a primera vista; personas tan inocentes y puras que parecían angelitos caídos del cielo que ni siquiera era capaces de mirar mal a una cucaracha.

Pero todo eso... _¡Absolutamente todo!._ Se podía ir directo a la basura, pues en realidad no era ni un décimo de la verdad, porque... _¡O matabas o matabas!. No había de otra._

_¡Y no!, ¡No matabas para preservar tu vida!. ¡No!, ¡Claro que no!. _

Matabas únicamente porque... era divertido, y... tu cuerpo liberaba tanta tensión, que era más reconfortante y placentero que tener tres órganos en una misma hora, o al menos, esa era la política del protagonista que tenía una pinta de friki enloquecido y demente, que comparados con Bryan, Brooklyn o el mismísimo pelirrojo –_al hacer su ataque de Nova rog-_, resultaban tan inofensivos, dulces y buenos.

Una suerte sin duda había sido, que precisamente él se hubiera ganado ese par de boletos con una simple y común compra.

_Porque en verdad así había sido._

**/-Flash Back-/**

Como una iniciada costumbre desde que había vuelto de Japón por lo del tercer campeonato mundial y después de lo de Boris; él, Tala Ivanov, había adoptado la saludable y relajante costumbre de caminar por las calles.

Día a día, y ya por la tarde, salía a caminar y tomar aire fresco, despejando su mente y relajando su cuerpo después de tanto entrenamiento riguroso y exhaustivo, porque... quería mejorar y no estancarse.

_Y esa tarde, no había sido la excepción. _

Casi a la misma hora había salido, dando un largo recorrido por más tiempo y más calles, y ahora, después de hora y media deambulando por la ciudad, tenía un poco de sed, por lo que entró a un pequeño supermercado, comprando una botella grande de agua natural.

- Aquí tiene joven. ¡Ah!, y unos pases para que mañana vaya al cine con su novia... –le dijo sonriente la cajera, entregándole dichos boletos.

- ¡Hmf! –siendo esa la única _respuesta_ del pelirrojo, tomando su compra y saliendo del lugar.

"_¿Para que vaya con mi novia?"_ –repitió.- ¡Cómo si a mí me importara eso! –gruñó molesto, estando a punto de tirarlos en el primer bote de basura que encontró.

- ¡Anda!, ¿Qué dices? –aquella voz llena de entusiasmo atrajo su atención, quedando a medio camino de deshacerse de los tickets.- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a ver _Matanza Diabólica_?. Me enteré de que mañana es el estreno, y que ha sido un éxito a nivel mundial. ¿Qué dices mi princesita, vamos? –aquel joven la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola delicadamente hacia su cuerpo.

- Con una condición. –dijo seria ella al detener el beso que le iba a dar.- Que después me lleves a cenar... –su cara se relajó, sonriendo tierna y dulcemente a su novio.

- ¡Es un trato amor! –celebró feliz el muchacho, desviando ante eso su mirada un molesto líder de los Blitzkreig Boys, al ver como la cargaba y ambos se besaban.

- Matanza Diabólica... –susurró para sí, al verlos alejarse.- "Supe que es una de las mejores y más controvertidas películas de toda la historia..." –recordó, mirando fijamente los boletos y apareciendo de repente una pequeña sonrisita.

- Me parece bien... -murmuró, guardando los pases en su bolsillo.

De camino a la abadía se pasó pensando en lo que había leído en los boletos.

La fecha única de su uso era para el 14 de febrero, para cualquier hora y película. Lo malo era que únicamente eran validos si llevaba a otra persona, cosa que se le complicaba, pues a diferencia de aquel muchacho que había visto antes, él no tenía novia.

Y no porque no pudiera, ni fuera capaz de ello, sino porque... bueno, lo pensó un poco; él era un bey-luchador y tenía que entrenar arduamente y... había poco tiempo para salir y conocer... chicas, y siendo honestos, por ahora no estaba en sus planes.

Pero si era necesario llevar acompañante, bien podía invitar a la primera muchacha que se le pusiera enfrente, aunque... no estaba muy convencido con ello; si bien no era muy _"sociable"_ y _"abierto"_ con las personas que día a día estaban con él, _-llámense los rusos-_, mucho menos con una chica que acababa de conocer.

Además, el mundo cada vez estaba más difícil y peligroso, y no sabía si aquella jovencita que invitara resultara ser una loca obsesiva, _-como Bryan Kuznetzov-_, y mejor, no arriesgarse con ello.

De nueva cuenta releyó los boletos, comprobando que estos no especificaban el género de la persona que podía acompañarlo, por lo que las cosas se le facilitaban.

En la abadía contaba con dos personas más, tres, contando con que Kai, "_misteriosamente_", había vuelto; y ellos eran más confiables que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, _-sí, hasta Bryan.-_ Al menos, sabía que nada malo le podía pasar estando con alguno de ellos, y que no terminaría muerto y mutilado en el fondo de un barranco, o como esclavo sexual de una loca demente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios entró en la abadía, dirigiéndose con el primer ruso que se encontrara; daba igual cuál de los tres fuera, él sólo necesitaba una persona que lo acompañara.

Dando vuelta por el pasillo divisó a uno de ellos, sonriendo un poco más al llegar hasta su lado.

- Bryan, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? –le preguntó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y _"alegría"_, desconcertando al mencionado por la forma en la que se lo había dicho.

_Era cómo si... ¿Le estuviera... coqueteando?. O al menos, eso fue lo que pensó. _

- ¿Mañana? –repitió como si pensara en eso, descartando esa impresión, pues... se trataba de Tala Ivanov; su serio y frío líder de equipo.- No, ¿Por qué? –indagó con cierta curiosidad, relajándose después de ordenar sus ideas.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver, _tú y yo_, una película? –y su sonrisa aumentó, descolocando más al ruso al hacer hincapié en el _"tú y yo"_.

"De acuerdo. Ahora estoy más seguro de que no sólo me está coqueteando, sino que quiere una cita conmigo" –decía un sorprendido e incomodo peli-gris en su mente, tratando de parecer inmutable y _normal_.

- Ehm, pensé que Kai y tú... –divagó un poco por lo bajo, reorganizando sus ideas.- L-la verdad es que sí tengo planes, pero... ¿Por qué mejor no le dices a Spencer? ¡No!, ¡Mejor a Kai!. ¡Sí, estoy seguro de que tanto tú como él, lo disfrutaran mejor! –y una sonrisa muy diferentes a las que acostumbraba poner adornó por largos segundos su rostro.

- Si tú lo... dices... –dudó el pelirrojo al ver la forma en la que el ruso le veía y sonreía.

- Nos vemos pues... –se dio la vuelta, alejándose con pasos largos de él.

"Lo siento, Tala. Lo entiendo y es comprensible, pero no estoy interesado en ti" –sus ojos se entrecerraron, sonriendo autosuficiente al pensar en el interés e invitación que le había hecho el pelirrojo. "Seguramente peleó con Kai" –apostó, dando vuelta por el pasillo.

- ¡Qué... extraño! –musitó un confundido oji-violeta, continuando su búsqueda de alguno de los otros dos rusos.

- Spencer... –llamó a la puerta de su habitación, recibiendo respuesta que le permitía entrar.

- ¿Sucede algo? –cuestionó éste al verle, sabiendo que no era común que el pelirrojo fuera hasta su habitación a buscarlo.

- No, pero... –cerró la puerta, permaneciendo de pie a unos cuantos pasos de ésta, cruzando sus brazos y pensando en la forma para decírselo.- Quería saber si tienes planes para mañana... –mencionó, continuando ante la mirada confundida del dueño de Seaborg.- Tengo dos pases para el cine; le dije a Bryan que si me acompañaba pero dijo que no, que te dijera a ti o mejor a... Kai, y... –hizo una pausa, aprovechándola el otro ruso.

- Mejor dile a Kai... –atajó sin vacilar, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.- Le gustará más a él... –agregó como justificante de su respuesta, viendo únicamente a un oji-violeta confundido.

- Hn... –y sólo atinó a asentir, saliendo confundido de la habitación.- Esto es... raro. –manifestó desconcertado, dirigiéndose a su última opción, y... quizás,_ no la mejor_.

- Si Kai no quiere, ¡Entonces tendré que arrastrar a uno y...! –sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una presencia.

- ¿A quién vas a arrastrar?, ¿Y por qué motivo? –cuestionó el bicolor al verle, cruzando sus brazos al permanecer de pie frente a su camino.

- ¡Ah!, eres tú... –dijo como si nada, reparando en su postura y semblante.- ¡Nada que te incumba! –sentenció, entrecerrando sus ojos un tanto molesto.

_De acuerd__o, lo había tomado desprevenido y eso no le gustaba._

- Como quieras... –le respondió el menor, continuando con su andar.

- ¡Oye! –al oírlo avanzar, reaccionó.- ¡Kai, espera! –le llamó, viendo como se detenía y se giraba para verle.

- ¿Ya me incumbe? –preguntó con ironía, mostrándole aquella sonrisita altanera.

- ¡No, idiota!, ¡No es eso! –le explicó, llegando a su lado y tomando un poco de aire.- ¿Tienes planes para mañana? –preguntó directamente, viendo como el ruso-japonés levantaba confundido una ceja, por lo que continuó.- Tengo pases para ver cualquier película mañana, y tenía planeado ver _Matanza Diabólica_, y... aunque no me agrade mucho la idea... –especificó sincero.- eres la última opción, así que... –guardó silencio, esperando alguna reacción o respuesta del nieto de Voltaire.

- Espera... –expresó Kai, entendiendo una cosa.- ¿Entonces es a mí a quién ibas a arrastrar si te digo que no? –indagó, mirándole fijamente, y un poco divertido.

- S-sí. –afirmó no muy convencido de lo que le decía.- _Era cierto que había dicho que si Kai no aceptaba arrastraría a alguien, claro que, ese alguien podría ser cualquiera, no era el bicolor específicamente, pero si eso ayudaba, entonces, estaba bien que hubiera dicho que sí.-_ ¿Entonces... vas? –y su pregunta de confirmación no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Contigo? –le replanteó Hiwatari.

- Sí. –contestó el otro.

¿A ver una película? –volvió a preguntar.

- Sí... –articuló con un poco de dificultad, al darse una idea de lo que el oji-violeta estaba haciendo.

- _¿Matanza Diabólica?_ –cuestionó.

- ¡Hmf! –y está vez sólo asintió, pero viéndole enojado.

- ¿Contigo? –volvió a indagar.

- ¡Maldición que sí! –estalló con molestia el ruso.- ¡Al cine, conmigo, Matanza Diabólica!. ¡¿Vas o no vas?! –demandó, pareciendo que llamaría a su Wolborg.

- Bien... –dijo simplemente el bicolor como si nada.- Pero no tienes porque alterarte... –señaló, mirándole divertido ante su actitud.

- ¡¿Pues no me alteres, quieres?! -siseó su respuesta Ivanov, al tratar de calmarse.

- Está bien... –y dicho esto el menor reanudó su marcha, alejándose del alterado ruso.

- ¿Hmh? –y algo vino a su mente, por lo que lo analizó.

_Invitación + cine + persona = cita._

- ¡¿Eh?! –y los conceptos tomaron valor.- ¡Espera, Kai! –fue tras él, llamándole para que se detuviera.

- Quiero aclararte algo, Kai... –le dijo al entrar en la habitación, reteniéndolo del brazo.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Y de esa forma, ambos habían aclarado, -y sobre todo a Bryan-, que aquello no era una cita, o al menos, hicieron el intento.

Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente _"por qué"_, sentía que aquello no era del todo cierto.

Miró desconfiado a su alrededor, centrando su atención en algunos muchachos que permanecían en su misma situación.

_¿O... debería decir, que él permanecía en la misma situación que ellos?_

Todos ellos tenían algo en común, además de ser hombres. Ellos, esperaban a sus acompañantes, muy posiblemente y un 99%, a sus novias; cosa en la que ahí difería el pelirrojo, pues él no esperaba a su novia, sino a su...

_¿Amigo?, ¿Ex-compañero de equipo?, ¿Conocido?._

Para no complicarse mucho las cosas, a Kai.

Esperaba a Kai Hiwatari, que era un chico, _-como él-_; pero que no era ni su novio, ni su amante, sino... sólo un bicolor, llamado Kai como ya había dicho.

Que por cierto, ya se estaba tardando. Faltan unos cuantos minutos para las 4:15 p.m. y él ni sus luces, y... sólo esperaba que no lo hubiera plantado.

_Porque, ¿Qué tan patético sería ser plantado, -por un hombre-, que no tiene ninguna relación ni sentimental, afectiva o sexual contigo? _

_Simplemente, demasiado estúpido y patético._

- Si me plantaste, Kai... –murmuró por lo bajo frunciendo molesto el ceño, pensando en las posibles formas de cobrárselas a ése petulante y egocéntrico bicolor.

- ¿Disculpa? –aquel llamado atrajo su atención, dejando a un lado sus planes de venganza, mirando entonces a la persona que le hablaba.- ¿Me regalas tu hora, por favor? –pidió educadamente el muchacho, sonriéndole amablemente.

- Las 4:08 p.m. –le respondió neutro el pelirrojo al mirar el reloj del cine, desconfiando un poco de aquel muchacho rubio que le sonreía abiertamente.

El reloj estaba delante de ellos y era demasiado grande y vistoso como para que una ancianita casi ciega lo viera. Además, podía ver que el tipo llevaba uno de pulsera bajo las mangas de su camisa.

_¿_Entonces_... por qué le pedía la hora?_

- Muchas gracias... –dijo él, aumentando su sonrisa.- Sólo espero que nuestras chicas no nos hayan plantado en éste día... –comentó trivialmente, haciendo una pausa y viéndole fijamente.- Aunque si eso pasara... ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos y nos perdemos por _"ahí"_? –y el tono de su voz y su expresión le confirmó lo que pensó, entendiendo con eso, a dónde iba aquel asunto.- ¡Ah, por cierto! Mi nombre es Meyrev. ¿Y el tuyo? –preguntó al extenderle la mano; permaneciendo inmóvil y en silencio el líder de los Blitzkreig, analizando detallada y fríamente aquellos ojos azules que le veían con un brillo especial.

_Estaba claro que no se lo diría. Ni ahora ni nunca, pero... ¿Qué era lo que ése extraño en verdad quería de él?. Le intrigaba._

- Yo... no tengo porque decir... –y sus palabras quedaron ahí por aquella voz.

- ¡Tala! –le llamó un serio y neutro bicolor al aparecer en escena, mirando con incertidumbre y desconfianza al muchacho con el que permanecía su ex–líder, sintiendo como si hubiera interrumpido algo importante.

- ¡Oh!, así que te llamas Tala... –sonrió, desistiendo en su intento de que el ruso estrechara su mano.- ¡Ya veo!, así que tú no esperabas a tu chica, sino a... _él_. ¡Qué lastima por mí! –entrecerró sus ojos, suspirando decepcionado. ¿Sabes?, eres afortunado y te envidio. –sus palabras fueron para el ruso-japonés, confundiendo a éste por su significado, pues no entendía del todo de qué le hablaba. Bueno, adiós... –se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de su mano, alejándose con su radiante sonrisa, pero una mirada triste y decepcionada.

- ¿Y ése?, ¿Te estaba coqueteando? –articuló un escéptico y confundido Kai ante lo que acababa de ver, siendo ignorado por un pelirrojo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.- ¿Si quieres puedo irme para que aceptes cualquiera que haya sido la propuesta que te haya hecho? –mencionó con ironía y molestia, pues el ruso no le veía ni le respondía.

_¿Acaso Tala estaba molesto por su repentina llegada y el estropeo de su ligue, o... había otra razón por la que lo estaba ignorando y parecía no escucharlo?_

Fuera como fuera, aquella escena lo había desconcertado un poco.

_Y al parecer, si había personas que estaban interesadas en tener una cita con Ivanov._

_Qué equivocado había estado,_ pensó.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –dijo de nuevo y como última llamada, dispuesto a marcharse sino obtenía respuesta del ruso.

- Cállate idiota, es tu culpa... –señaló éste al pasar a su lado sin verle, deteniéndose después de dar unos cuantos pasos, y mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Vienes o no entras? –cuestionó, mostrándole aquel porte arrogante que el ruso mostraba casi todo el tiempo.

_Volvía a hacer el mismo._

- ¿Tengo opción? –ironizó al entrecerrar sus ojos, entrando de una vez por todas al lugar, pues ya casi iniciaba la función.

Al llegar a la taquilla de acceso a las salas, el pelirrojo entregó los tickets, posándose en ambos la mirada de la encargada, viendo a uno y luego al otro, atando cabos mentalmente pues se sonrojó y sonrió nerviosamente.

_Sí, posiblemente pensó que ellos eran pareja, novios o cómo se les dijera a las parejas de homosexuales._

Ignorando el hecho tanto por parte de Kai como de Tala, ambos esperaron a que la muchacha les cortara los boletos después de decirle la función que verían, los dejara pasar, y les dijera dónde estaba sala; cosa que tardó un poco, pues la chica en verdad que estaba emocionado y nerviosa con lo que a sus ojos, era su relación.

- Sala 6, que disfruten su película y... feliz San Valentín... –dijo esto último más pausadamente, volviéndose su cara más roja que un tomate.

- ¡Hmf! –siendo aquello la respuesta de un molesto pelirrojo, y un "indiferente" Hiwatari.

_Claramente, no les gustaba que la gente pensara que ellos eran... "eso", pero bueno, daba igual si pensaban que eran pareja o extraterrestres, les daba igual._

Olvidándose de ese incidente y en un acuerdo mutuo y sin palabras, únicamente con miradas; uno compró las bebidas y unos cuantos dulces, comprando el otro las palomitas y uno que otro tentempié.

_Sí, todo eso, únicamente con miradas. _

Después de todo, ambos se entendían sin la necesidad de éstas, y a veces las cosas resultaban más fáciles y mejores.

Sin más tiempo que perder, ambos se dirigieron a la sala 6, entrando en ésta a oscuras pues para su mala suerte, ya había comenzado el film.

_Sí, se habían tardado un poco en la dulcería, pues había mucha gente._

Caminando por el pasillo lentamente y alumbrados únicamente por la luz de los pequeños focos en el piso y la luz de la pantalla, lograron divisar dos asientos a mitad de la sala, dirigiéndose a ellos y mirando de vez en cuando la pantalla.

Aunque... algo había llamado su atención. Extrañamente la sala estaba llena, pero... no sabían si por el día, o por el estreno de la película.

Pero daba igual. Entre algunos apenas y audibles _"Con permisos"_ llegaron a mitad de la fila, sentándose en sus asientos y tratando de enterarse de qué iba la cosa.

En esos momentos se apreciaba a una muchacha castaña rodeaba de algunas de sus amigas, riendo y charlando sobre los chicos guapos que les gustaban.

Un poco extrañados por lo que veían, los rusos levantaron confundidos el ceño, pensando que posiblemente aquella chica era una de las "victimas" de la matanza.

Cosa que _confirmaron_, al ver la interacción que se daba entre ellas y aquel chico alto y peli-negro, su futuro novio en los siguientes 35 minutos de la cinta, candidato principal de aquella matanza.

Y sí, fueron testigos de cómo se iba desarrollando la relación entre ambos, pasando en ese momento por el acercamiento y cortejo.

- ¿Ya viste? –le comentó el bicolor al girarse para hablarle al oído al pelirrojo, divisando sus ojos por la tenue luz que los alumbraba brevemente.- ¿No te recuerda a alguna escena?... tú y aquel chico... –concluyó con una sonrisa burlona el menor, haciendo que el ruso se atragantaba con las palomitas, viéndolo toser y pasándole sin darse cuenta su propio refresco para que se le pasara la crisis.- ¿Qué? ¿Eres baka, o no sabes cómo comer palomitas? –apuntó divertido al verle convulsionarse por la toz.

- ¡No es... culpa de las palomitas, idiota! –respondió un tanto más calmado y ya casi sin toser, tomando otro poco más de refresco.- Es tu culpa por... decir tonterías... -comentó, escuchando como eran callados para que guardaran silencio.- ¡Ya vez, qué te calles! –contrapuso por lo bajo, colocando el refresco en el portavasos de Kai, sin darse cuenta todavía del pequeño _error_.

Sin nada más que decir, y comiendo y bebiendo, fueron adentrándose en la historia, dándose cuenta después de media hora de película, y por los gritos de emoción; los besos y abrazos que comenzaron en la sala, que aquella película no era...

- ¿Ivanov? –le llamó neutro y viéndole de reojo.- ¿Estás seguro de qué ésta es la sala 6 donde se proyecta _Matanza Diabólica_? –apuntó con un semblante de desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos momentáneamente para soportar la situación de la que ya sospechaba.

- ¿Eh?. Sí, estoy seguro que sí. Aquella muchacha dijo que era la 6, tú la oíste... –le recordó.

- Sí, pero... –un grito de emoción atrajo su atención.

- ¡Ah! ¡Love, Love Romance es la mejor película romántica que he visto! –chillaba emocionada una chica atrás de ellos al aferrarse fuertemente del brazo de su aburrido novio, dirigiéndole ambos una mirada asesina.

- Love love... –murmuró mecánicamente el pelirrojo.

- Romance... –secundó de igual forma el ruso-japonés, mostrando sus rostros fastidio, decepción y molestia.

_"Van a ir al cine 'los dos juntos'. 'Solos'. 'Uno al lado del otro'. Viendo un film de: Chica-Chico adolescentes y enamorados, proclamándose su amor hasta que el ocaso se pone y terminan en una bella y apasionante primera noche, viviendo felices para siempre hasta que..."_

El discurso de Bryan le vino a le mente, molestándolo aún más.

- ¡Hmf! –rápidamente se puso de pie, escuchando como algunas personas se quejaban al taparles la pantalla, ignorando sus quejas y palabras.

- ¿A dónde vas, Kai? –le preguntó Ivanov al ver que se levantaba con la clara intención de marcharse.

- No me digas que tú si te quedarás a ver el final... –dijo con molestia en sus palabras, mirándole con fastidio.

- No... –respondió éste, levantándose y siguiendo al oji-violeta entre las quejas e inconformidades del auditorio.

- ¡No puedo creerlo... qué estafa! –farfullaba indignado el bicolor, empuñando sus manos realmente enojado.

- Ni que lo digas, esto es una injusticia... –concordó con él Tala, mirando a los encargados que se dirigían hacia ellos mientras charlaban.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta del éxito que ha sido el estreno de _Matanza Diabólica_? –dijo el más alto de ellos al continuar con sus pasos.

- Hn –asintió su interlocutor.- A estás alturas la película ya mero debe de finalizar en la sala 9. –respondió el primero.

- ¿Y a qué horas es la siguiente función en la sala 13? –preguntó el más joven y adorable de ellos dos.

- En 25 minutos. –le contestó.

- Entonces tendremos más gente, démonos prisa. –sonrió, apresurando el paso.

- Sí... –y ambos desaparecieron en el siguiente pasillo.

Una vez de nuevo solos, fuera de la sala 6, ambos rusos se vieron al mismo tiempo.

- Tú... –indagó Kai al verle sonreír a su estilo.

- ¡Por supuesto! –le confirmó.- Al menos yo no me iré de aquí hasta ver la película... –cruzó sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos presuntuoso.

_Suficiente había soportado como para irse sin ver la película._

- Lo mismo digo. –concordó, dirigiéndose ambos hasta la sala 13.

Como esperaban, la sala estaba a oscuras y desierta, por lo que tomaron asiento y esperaron.

En completo silencio, sin decir o articular palabra alguna, disfrutando de éste y de la presencia del otro. Porque al menos, aquello no les molestaba.

- En 25 minutos dijeron, ¿verdad? –preguntó de pronto el ruso al sentir la necesidad de escuchar la voz de su acompañante.

- Hn –asintió tranquilamente el otro, recargando su cabeza sobre la blanda y acolchonada butaca.

_Quién diría que una simple visita al cine se pudiera complicar tanto._

_Daba igual._

El sonido de las puertas siendo abiertas y con esto la luz que alumbró el lugar atrajo su atención, mirando hacia ellas, y luego entre ellos.

La silueta de una persona con algunos palos que figuraban ser de escoba y mops permanecía entre el limite de éstas, acomodando sus artículos de limpieza pues le daría una última pasada a la sala.

Y comprendiendo lo que eso significa, ambos se pusieron de pie, dirigiéndose tras una cortina a mitad de la sala.

Si eran encontrados ahí, los sacarían enseguida del cine, perdiendo su única oportunidad de ver el estreno gratis.

Pero...

Decir que en aquel pequeño cubículo cabían perfectamente dos personas era decir mucho, porque ciertamente, a duras penas, cabían ambos y eso, que permanecían a escasos centímetros del otro, rozándose involuntariamente sus cuerpos.

Y ya ni decir que ambas respiraciones chocaban con la otra si trataban de alejarse, y de no ser porque Kai mantenía su cabeza gacha respirando sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, podrían respirar el mismo aire.

En esos momentos, ambos se preguntaban para qué servía aquél cubículo tan estrecho.

Afuera de ahí, lograban escuchar los silbidos del hombre de limpieza, pues canturreaba las canciones que escuchaba en su reproductor.

Si escuchaba música, estaban seguros de que no los escucharía y muy posiblemente, ni siquiera se le ocurriría mirar en tan pequeño cuartito.

De todos modos, tenían que estar alertas.

- ¿O-oye? –articuló en susurro Ivanov, al pasar lentamente los segundos entre ambos.- ¿Estás seguro de... esto? –dijo al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse por la posición en la que se encontraban.

Él estaba contra la pared, figurando estar abrazando al bicolor, pues era él el que lo mantenía quieto e inmóvil contra el concreto en un intento de que ambos cupieran en tan pequeño lugar.

- ¿Quieres ver o no la película? –le preguntó, levantando su mirada para tratar de verle en la oscuridad.

- S-sí, pero... permanecer en esta posición por más de 20 minutos va a ser... cansado. –comentó, moviéndose un poco al tratar de cambiar aunque sea unos milímetros la posición.

- Yo tampoco estoy muy contento, ¿sabes? –volvió a bajar su vista pues en aquel movimiento del pelirrojo sólo logró que sus cuerpos se ajustaran a los espacios, quedando entre sus piernas en una posición un poco insinuante.- Pero mírame... –prosiguió, tratando de ignorar el detalle.- Aquí estoy, y sin hacer preguntas ni quejarme... –indicó, claramente para él.

- ¡Bien! ¿Quieres que me callé?. ¡Pues entonces me callo! –y quedaron de nueva cuenta en silencio, relajando el pelirrojo sus facciones al inundar sus sentidos un delicioso aroma.

"Éste olor" –inhaló un poco más, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutarlo. Esa fragancia provenía del bicolor.

Era extraño, no recordaba que el ruso-japonés utilizara fragancias.

Al parecer aquel aroma había estimulado sus sentidos, pues algunas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

"¿Una cita con Kai?" –había dicho Bryan.

"Creo que ustedes hacen una bonita pareja... se ven bien juntos." –fue lo siguiente que le escuchó decir.

"Así que tú no esperabas a tu chica, sino a... él. –y ahora aquellas palabras de aquel tipo.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos?! –sentenció molesto al tratar de negar con su cabeza y disipar aquellas imágenes y frases.

- ¿Fra...fragancia nueva? –comentó en un intento desesperado de olvidarse de eso, tomando al menor por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? –inquirió confundido, entendiendo después a lo que se refería.- Sí, algo así... –afirmó, recordando como Bryan se había aparecido en su habitación y le había dado el 'toque de gracia', vaciándole encima prácticamente todo el perfume.

- No está mal. –fue lo único que le dijo, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del aroma.

Y de nueva cuenta, quedaron en completo silencio; escuchando de vez en cuando los silbidos del hombre.

Un poco impacientado, pero más que nada entumido por las posiciones, apenas y tocó el pecho del pelirrojo con su frente, dejando escapar un suspiro al comenzar a cansarse de aquella pose.

"No sabía que estuvieras interesado en nuestro frío y presumido capitán, Kai." –de pronto escuchó la voz del peli-gris, abriendo sus ojos y comprobando que sólo había sido un recuerdo y seguían en el mismo lugar y situación.

"¡Kai!, ¡Cédeme tu lugar!. Ya dijiste que no estabas interesado ni física y sexualmente en Tala, así que no hay problema si me cambias tu lugar, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?" –otro fragmento del día anterior se reprodujo en su mente, desconcertándolo por lo que estaba recordando.

"¿Sabes?, eres afortunado y te envidio" –y esta vez, un recuerdo de hace rato.

- ¡Hmf! –un pequeño gruñido escapó de sus labios, queriendo evitar aquello.

- ¿E-en verdad ése chico quería contigo? –soltó de repente, levantando su vista para tratar de verle.

Cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a distraerse de aquellos recuerdos sería bueno.

- ¿Eh? –siendo tomado totalmente en blanco por aquella cuestión.- ¡Y-yo que sé! –se excusó molesto.- Además... no dijiste que nadie estaría interesado en tener una cita conmigo. Siendo así, entonces no lo creo... –explicó enfadado, pues justamente una de las cosas que quería evitar era esa, y el ruso-japonés se la extendía en bandeja de plata.

- Pero era bien parecido, ¿o no?. ¡Admítelo!. ¿Era tu tipo? –presionó, logrando ver como el ruso esquivaba su mirada.

- ¡Y-yo qué voy a saber!. ¡No me interesan los hombres!. Si tanto te importa aquél tipo, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a buscarlo y sales con él, eh? –repuso alterado, cansándose se aquel juego a la Kuznetzov.

- No fue a mí ha quien se me acercó, ¿verdad? –obvió con su tonito presuntuoso.

Kai sólo lo estaba provocando. Se divertía con él.

- ¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga?. ¡¿Qué vaya con él y acepte una cita que no pedí ni quiero tener?! –si el ruso estaba molesto, era por el hecho de que daba como cierto que él estaba interesado en aquel tipo, cuando aquello, no era verdad.

- ¿No te gusta por qué es un hombre o por qué es un extraño? –indagó, al acercarse un poco más.

- ¿Sabes, qué? ¡Olvídalo! –miró hacia otro lado, al ver que no sacaría al bicolor de su error.- ¡Regreso a la abadía! –se movió un poco, alejando sus manos que casi descansaban en los hombros del menor, importándole un comino el espacio entre ambos, si alguien los descubría, o si el cielo se caía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tala Ivanov tiene miedo? –provocó divertido.- Además... ¿Qué no fuiste tú el que me invitó a venir? Estás siendo descortés... –dijo al entrecerrar sus ojos, en un tono ya más serio.

- No te invité, te dije que si me acompañabas, eso es todo... –aclaró al tratar de moverse, quedando involuntariamente a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro.

Y aquella respiración lo distraía, lo hipnotizaba.

- Es lo mismo. –apuntó éste, percatándose de la ausencia recurrente de su capitán.

- No en... mi mundo. -apenas y logró decir, cayendo Kai en el mismo encanto.- ¿Puedes hacerte a un... lado?. Quiero salir... –informó, tomándolo de las muñecas por inercia.

Demasiada tentación. Demasiado deseo de...

- Oh, cierto... lo olvidaba... –contestó apenas y siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, sin hacer nada al sentir las manos del pelirrojo sobre sus muñecas.- En tu mundo nunca pas... –sus palabras quedaron ahí, al sentir como algo le presionaba los labios.

Sus ojos parpadearon con sorpresa y repetidas veces, si no se equivocaba, entonces Tala lo estaba besando. Sí, aquello lo comprobó al sentir como llevaba sus manos hasta su cuello, colgándolas en sus hombros mientras profundizaba el beso.

Un beso lento y exploratorio, el cual también él comenzó a corresponder, olvidándose por el momento sobre lo qué hacían. Segundos largos pasaron hasta que éste tomó otra intensidad y fuerza, arrebatándoles de un jalón a ambos el aire que les quedaba.

- Hm, Hm... –y podía sentir la respiración acelerada del ruso muy cerca de sí, subiendo y bajando su pecho en busca de restablecer su respiración normal.

Algo bueno del lugar en el que se encontraban, era el hecho de que estuviera oscuro y, ninguno de los dos podía interpretar los pensamientos del otro, y mucho menos, el motivo que los había llevado a eso.

Porque en verdad no sabían qué era lo que los había llevado a probar los labios del otro.

¿Un arrebato, mera espontaneidad?

Aquello mismo había sido. Ninguno de los dos lo había planeado; tampoco lo habían deseado. Simplemente había sido algo que había ocurrido, y ya.

No había por qué dar explicaciones o disculparse, mucho menos si se trataba de ellos dos. Las cosas así eran entre ellos, no necesitaban palabras para suavizar o expresar un momento de debilidad o fracaso. Mucho menos, si se trataba de un beso.

Pero aquello...

Esa cercanía que seguía. Esas respiraciones entrecortadas y disparejas que comenzaban a sincronizarse; esa distancia que no aumentada y permanecía estática, como si nada hubiera ocurrido o... desearan más.

Y aquello... desapareció.

Al mismo tiempo y por decisión de ambos, aquel espacio fue erradicado.

Sus labios volvieron a rozarse, besándose con la misma pasión y ansiedad que hacia pocos segundos lo habían hecho, devorándose y confirmando que aquel primer encuentro no había sido un error sino algo que acogían como resultado de una oportunidad que se les había presentado en algo tan sencillo como asistir al cine.

Claro que, sabían que una vez alumbrado por cualquier luz, esa posibilidad podía desaparecer en cuestión de segundos, a menos de que ambos desearan lo mismo; cosa que, era posible, pero no había cien por ciento seguridad en ello.

Si había algo claro entre ellos, era que aquel acompañamiento del otro no había sido una "cita". Que se convirtiera en eso una vez que salieran de ahí, era algo que permanecía a la expectativa y que muy pronto descubrirían, pues la luz de la cabina y la música sonaron en la sala, anunciándoles que ya era seguro salir, y que era entonces cuando todo se definiría.

Olvido o Esperanza.

Oportunidad o no.

Ambos se separaron, permaneciendo en el mismo puesto tratando de ver los ojos ajenos. De encontrar respuesta o un indicio de ella.

No vieron nada.

Por lo que ambos se resignaron, separándose y saliendo uno, y luego el otro.

Kai fue el primero, saliendo y encontrándose con la sala medio iluminada; saliendo Tala después, sin decirle o hacer nada.

La respuesta había sido tomada, sonriendo mentalmente ante ello el ruso-japonés.

"Por supuesto, qué esperaba" –rió un poco más, encaminándose a los asientos.

Al menos vería una buena película, pensó, hasta ser tomando con fuerza del brazo y desconcertarlo con eso.

- Vienes conmigo, ¿o no? –el ruso le sonrió presuntuoso, acercándolo hacia sí, y dándole un fugaz beso.

Le había aclarado algo, no dado una respuesta definitiva.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Ehhh! n0n

El 3ro. que termino de ésta colección. Sólo me falta uno, ¡sip! nxn

Jeje, bueno, pues ahí ven, uno capítulo largooo, raro en mí n.n? pero que la semana pasada me hubiera servido mucho para mi reto T.T

Pero en fin ñ.ñ

Hmm... pues éste fic me gustó mucho y disfruté escribiéndolo. Tarde mucho en el, y debo de darle otra revisada al final pues lo terminé más que apurada y se me pudieron haber pasado algunos errores nxn

Sip, me he vuelto un poco estricta con eso :D

Bueno, pues espero que les guste y me dejen su cometario, ¿ne?. Se me cuidan, sip ;3


End file.
